


Reconcile?

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [6]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, but he's in it lol, ugh i hate that josh is in the tags of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: A few weeks after their breakup, Josh asks Karlie to come over to talk about what's going on.  Talking isn't exactly what he has in mind.





	Reconcile?

I knew I would regret coming here. Taylor told me not to. I thought that Josh would be mature enough to settle things like adults, but I was wrong. I broke up with Josh three months ago. I just knew that our relationship wasn't going to work out in the long run, the last few months of barely seeing each other proving my inclinations to be correct. And besides, breaking up with Josh enabled me to date other people. Specifically Taylor.

We both confessed our mutual feelings on the night I broke up with Josh, accompanied by a lot of tears and chocolate. We have been dating ever since. The public doesn't know yet, but we are hoping to come out soon. A few days ago, I got a text from Josh asking me to come to his place so that we could "talk about what's happening between us." Even though I wasn't in love with Josh anymore, I agreed, because he was a great friend, and our friendship is one that I miss.

But reconciling our friendship isn't exactly what he has in mind. He wants us to get back together. As soon as I walk through the door, he begins to try to convince me to go back to him. First with words, then with actions. He inches closer and closer to me on the couch, and suddenly, quick as a snake, he aggressively pushes his lips onto mine.

I pull back as soon as I feel his touch, but he has already pushed himself on top of me, so that I am lying underneath him on the couch.

"Josh, what the hell are you doing!" I yell. I shove with all of my strength and jump off of the couch.

My heart is pounding and step backwards, making sure to place myself at a safe distance from him. "Come on, Karlie. You can't just throw away three years of us. Give me one more chance. I promise I'll do better."

I'll admit, the offer has crossed my mine. After all, Josh was an enormous part of my life for three entire years. He really helped me get myself out there. But Taylor is who I love, who I sacrificed everything for. She won't need a second chance, because she actually cares about what I feel.

"Fuck no," I say, bravely lunging across the room to grab my purse, which has fallen on the floor. "I'm in love with somebody else. I don't love you like that anymore. I need somebody who doesn't need to beg for a second chance, because they know how to treat me with the respect I deserve in the first place." I pause, shaking with both fear and anger. It almost feels like a dream. "Besides, you just literally sexually assaulted me. I'm so fucking disgusted by you right now. Goodbye." I turn on my heal, ignoring his blubbering apologies. "And good riddance."


End file.
